


Unwavering Decision

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFX AU, Gen, Ghost Swap 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: One is in an unfamiliar world. One isn't quite as she seems. They're supposed to be Guardians, but a certain Summoner makes things difficult.Ghost Swap 2018 treat from Tumblr. FFX AU. The start of the pilgrimage.





	Unwavering Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



It was over. The docks took the most severe damage, wood shattered at several of the piers, sticking out of the water in sharp spikes or floating in a mass of debris, and many nearby buildings bore the brunt of Sin’s wrath. The setting sun cast a reddish glow over the place that felt far more ominous than beautiful.

People gathered toward the docks in huddled masses. A low murmur filled the air, punctuated with the cries of lingering fear and the bereaved. Cabanela picked through the crowd, eyes seeking out one still missing.

Jowd couldn’t be missed at the end of one of the few intact piers, in preparation for the Sending. But what of Alma? Where was she? They’d lost each other in the chaos, but he knew she didn’t number among the dead.

A hush fell. Cabanela’s glance flicked back to Jowd. He’d begun, standing out on the water, engaged in a slow and graceful movement, seeming distant and in a world of his own, as the pyreflies started to rise. The sight would be beautiful if Cabanela hadn’t learned what it all meant. These were their dead and their number too many. He felt ill.

He turned his attention back to the crowds and spotted the flash of lilac. He sped up and saw Alma striding purposefully toward Jowd. She cut through the crowd with ease and there was a set to her shoulders and a firmness in her step. She was after something and Cabanela felt the same prickling unease he felt back in Zanarkand when an investigation started to take a turn for the worse.

As Alma grew closer to the docks, she faltered and bent as if in pain. Then she took another step. And another. Cabanela surged forward, his concern growing. Had she been injured? He shouldn’t have let her out of his sight, but there were others in immediate trouble and she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

Then he blinked. He trusted his vision, but how was he to explain the way she suddenly wavered and flickered? His chest tightened at the sudden rise of colourful lights that he knew were only one thing—he only had to look toward the docks to confirm it, pyreflies. He sprung past a small child and a long step covered the rest of the distance. He caught her hand.

Alma stumbled and tried to tug her hand away. “No!”

Cabanela made to catch hold of her other arm to steady her. He was certain he didn’t miss; he would swear to it, and yet he had no explanation for the way his hand seemed to pass through her. His hold on her hand, thankfully solid, tightened and he pulled her back. This was wrong. Something had gone terribly wrong.

“Cabanela, please stop.”

He gripped her hand tighter than he knew he should, but an unfamiliar fear coursed through him. He pulled her through the crowds and she followed after, her protests falling on deaf ears before fading. They moved swiftly through the crowds, into a quiet alley well away from the docks. Away from the chaos and damage Sin wrought. Away from a piece of this nonsensical world.

Cabanela released her hand then, only to take a gentle hold of her shoulders, solid and real under his hands.

“What was that?” he demanded.

“I… I don’t know what you mean.”

“No. I saw you goin’ straight for Jowd. I saw you fade. I saw _them_.”

“I…” she looked away, hands lifeless at her sides.

“Alma, talk to me baby.”

Her voice came quietly and strained. “I’m sorry. There’s still so much… so much you don’t know of Spira. Things you should never have to know, not like this.”

“Tryyy me.”

“We told you about Sending. We told you about those who aren’t sent… how they can become fiends. But sometimes… sometimes it seems someone can stay for a time.”

Cabanela stared at her. She couldn’t possibly… She abruptly met his gaze.

“I should not be here.”

“You’re not…”

“I’m dead, Cabanela.”

It made no sense and his voice came faint to his own ears. “How…?”

Her voice was stronger now. “The attack a few days ago.”

“The Sin Spawn.” Jowd told him of the attack. They’d warned the city of Sin, for all the good it did. He couldn’t help the bitter thought. Too many had died. But Alma wasn’t… she couldn’t be.

“Yes,” Alma continued. “Kamila was in trouble. Jowd was split from us. There were too many. I tried to save her. I don’t know exactly what happened. I was struck and everything is a blur after that. I only knew I needed to keep Kamila safe. The next thing I knew I woke to Jowd. Somehow I was still here. Somehow I died… but I’m here.”

“A miracle,” Cabanela said. It’d be so easy to think more, that she was still alive, that she hadn’t died at all, if he hadn’t seen the pyreflies and how she flickered the closer she’d gotten to Jowd. So easy…

Alma shook her head furiously. “At first we thought so too,” she said. Her eyes were pained. “But this isn’t right. I don’t belong here. Already, I feel as if I’m starting to lose something of myself. I can’t become a fiend. I won’t. I won’t hurt anyone. I won’t hurt Kamila or Jowd or Lynne or… or you. I can’t.”

Cabanela gripped her shoulders tighter. An attempt at reassurance and ground her here—he faintly wondered if she could feel it. How was this possible?

“I tried to speak with Jowd,” Alma continued. “I asked him to send me. I tried to convince him, but he wouldn’t, couldn’t, and I think he… blames himself for my death, for not getting to us in time, and for not being able to do anything now. He can’t let me go, but he can hardly look at me either. I’m scared, Cabanela. I’m afraid to go; I’m afraid to stay. When he performed the Sending today I saw a chance…”

A chance for _what?_ To simply vanish without a word? To end it just like that?

“You should have told me,” Cabanela said flatly.

“I’m sorry. We didn’t know how. We didn’t want to burden you with more trouble. You’re already so far from home and—”

“And you thought you could just vanish? How is that okay?”

“I wasn’t…! I didn’t think. When Jowd started it was as if something clicked. There was a chance before it was too late.”

Cabanela suddenly pressed her close. “Nothing will happen. We’ll make sure of it. I’ll do anything to help.”

“And if I change?”

“I said I would help,” he repeated firmly. And it wouldn’t happen. Not ever. “Besiiides,” he said in a lighter drawl. “We’ve got a whole pilgrimage ahead of us. It’s not time to bow out yet, baby. We can figure somethin’ out along the way.”

Alma nodded against his shoulder and he held her until she finally pulled back with a studying look up at him.

“I know most believed you were affected by Sin’s toxin, but you really are different. I hope we can find your Zanarkand as well.”

Sin’s toxin had been the kindest theory. He knew some had and still thought him outright mad, but let them all think as they would. He knew the truth and he’d found himself more pleased than expected when Jowd and Alma had come to believe him too.

“Of course we wiiill! And I’ll show you both around.” He cast an arm out. “The streets and restaurants and theatres. All of the people! The way the whooole city lights up at night. Nothing like it.”

She sighed softly. “That does sound nice.”

“You’ll seee.”

“I should get back,” Alma said abruptly. “Jowd will likely be waiting.”

“We’ll both go,” Cabanela replied.

And avoid the docks. He felt a sudden pang of homesickness after speaking of Zanarkand, but he had been happy here overall. He had no desire to see the current wreckage and reminder of the real mess Spira was. They would stop this and in the meantime he wasn’t about to leave Alma alone just yet.

 

The house was quiet, had been even quieter after they sent Kamila to Lynne in preparation for the upcoming pilgrimage a mere two days before. The day after the Sin spawn attack, Cabanela mused and wondered if Alma’s situation hastened their decision to see her safely away.

“Jowd?” Alma called with no response. “He must not be back yet.”

She disappeared into their room and Cabanela went to the stove. He started to make preparations for tea—after this day they could certainly use it—when he stopped. Did she still drink it? Could she? This was all too strange.

He’d had his share of odd cases in the past, but there was always a reasonable explanation in the end. But for someone to be dead, yet still here? For _Alma_ to suffer this?

Hurried footsteps caught his attention and Alma entered, eyes wide.

“His bags are gone,” she said quickly.

“What’s thiiis?”

“Jowd’s bags are gone. He must be trying to do it all by himself. Jowd…”

“We won’t let that happen,” Cabanela said. “It’s late. He can’t have gone faaar. If we leave now we can catch up.”

What was Jowd thinking? They’d agreed to accompany him, and while there had been some hesitation on agreeing to let him come, it had been, setting certain personal matters Cabanela kept to himself aside, only the more practical route. There was a Zanarkand out there. If it wasn’t his there were certainly clues to be found there. Regardless of his own situation Jowd had no business leaving Alma behind like this without a word.

“Are you certain you want to do this?” Alma asked quietly. “It might be easier to find Zanarkand by yourself… without our burdens.”

“I gave him my services as his Guardian. If I have to do it agaaain, so be it.”

Alma eyed him before nodding. “Then we’d better hurry.”

 

They passed through the streets swiftly and silently. The city was already quieter than usual after the attack and growing more so as night approached. Cabanela spared a thought to wonder what they would think to discover their Summoner vanished. He imagined such an important figure would normally be seen off, but Jowd clearly had other plans.

It wasn’t until they were on the road as darkness fell that Cabanela noticed Alma looking at him.

“With that look, I might think I just washed up all over again. What’s on your miiind, baby?”

“You’ve been here for a while now. Longer than we expected and I’m grateful for it as I know Jowd is too. But I fear we’re keeping you. You must miss home, don’t you?”

Cabanela stared into the dark. He could see the lights of Zanarkand in his mind’s eye and he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. However there were certain things, people, to love here as well. Besides…

“I’d rather shaaare Zanarkand. And I’ve still got work to do here. This world needs savin’ and I still need answers for why Sin came to us. All paaart of the job, baby.”

He could hear the slight amusement in Alma’s voice even if it was getting harder to see now. Jowd couldn’t be far off.

“From everything you’ve told us I can’t imagine your work is normally this extreme.”

“Heeey, first time for everything.”

They pressed on quietly, wary of trouble and watching ahead carefully. A tension crept over them; Jowd couldn’t be far, he couldn’t be. Then Cabanela caught Alma’s arm.

“Look, to the side ahead.” Something flickered in the darkness and brought a swell of hope with it.

“Firelight?” Alma asked.

“Looks liiike.”

They quickened their pace until a low but familiar voice carried on the breeze and they could see the outline of his shape against the campfire light.

“…look after her, Lynne and thank you.”

There was silence as Jowd set aside one sphere and seemed to go frozen, then, “Cabanela…” Another long pause before he gave a low sigh and started to set a different sphere aside.

Cabanela stepped into the firelight. “If you’ve got something to saaay, try sayin’ it to my face baby.”

Jowd twitched and his head shot up. “Cabanela. …Alma.”

“Tryin’ to leave without us? Not nice, not niiice at all.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Jowd said calmly. “This is my task to do alone.”

“We agreed to go together,” Cabanela replied easily.

“Cabanela, you have your own goals. You don’t need to be here. And Alma…”

“We do this together,” Alma said. “To the end.”

“Alma… You…” Jowd shot a look at Cabanela and fell silent.

“I know what happened,” Cabanela said, earning a sharp look from Jowd. “We stick together and we work this all out together. Siiimple as that baby.”

He swept into a low bow, ignoring Jowd’s warning sound.

“And again, I pledge my services to you as Guardian.”

“As do I.”

Cabanela peered up. Alma stood straight and proud, steel in every inch of her. He turned his attention back to Jowd.

“No point in arguin’.”

Jowd grimaced as Cabanela straightened and shifted to sitting near and Alma took Jowd’s other side.

“I don’t need your help,” Jowd said. “After what happened I don’t deserve it.”

“It’s our choice to make,” Alma said. “None of this is your fault.”

“And Alma’s still here,” Cabanela added. “We should be makin’ the most of that. We’d muuuch rather travel with you than have to keep followin’.”

Jowd heaved a heavy sigh. “You’re impossible.”

“Seeems we have something in common, baby,” Cabanela said with a grin.  

“You’re determined to stay,” Jowd said flatly.

“Always.”

“Always,” Alma echoed and slipped her hand into Jowd’s.

They sat close to one another, the firelight flickering over them with warmth and light. There was a shared weight between them, Cabanela knew. Worries they all held. But the world and their journey stretched out vast before them. There was time and in the end he knew they would find a way. This was only the beginning.

This is their story.


End file.
